Fainted scars, perfect chords, tough love, and hard drugs
by WatashiWaEvaDesu
Summary: Frank Iero x OC. Frank moves to a new town where he falls in love with a hot-tempered girl named Helena. They go together through a lot but sadly this story ends with a tragedy...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight overwhelmed her room and lightened her band posters all over the walls. Helena was half asleep. The sunlight flashing in her eyes had woken her up. She knew she only had a few minutes until her alarm clock rang. She cherished every second she had left in her precious bed. She slowly drifted back to sleep, and just when she started dreaming her alarm clock rang. She loathed school. She loathed everybody in her school. They all made fun of her and treated her like garbage. Helena got up and the first thing to caught her eye was a new Nirvana hoodie on her chair. Oh, she loved Nirvana.

_The death of Kurt Cobain will forever be the greatest tragedy __i__n this world._

She thought to herself as she rifted her fingers through her hair. She went downstairs to the kitchen to notice her step mother drinking her coffee. She kind of missed her mother whom died when she was six years old. She didn't remember her at all, but it sure would have been better than this greedy creature drinking her hot coffee in the kitchen. Helena poured herself cereal and milk without paying any attention to her step mother.

"Did you like the new hoodie I got you?" – asked a soft, warm voice which Helena recognized the very same moment.

"I loved it, thank you daddy!" – She hugged her father, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Helena went up to her bathroom to take a hot shower and then head to school. Ten minutes later, she got out of the shower, placed her hair towel on her bed and sat down in front of the mirror drying her hair. She was done and started doing a fish braid.

_Maybe I should get a side cut._

She put on her red, ripped skinny jeans and the new Nirvana hoodie her dad got her. She put on her make-up and then put on her Doc. Martens. She then got her headphones – couldn't go anywhere without them, she put on her jacket and took her school bag. She put on Slayer's album 'God hates us all' and walked to school. Music was her only escape. Music meant literally everything to her. She walked into school, all eyes fixed on her as usual. You see, there wasn't a reason to hate Helena she was very much like any other person but people denied her because she had the courage to express herselfand not look like any other student in her forsaken school.

The students would whisper, but Helena didn't care. She was used to it. She just... didn't care anymore. She went to her locker and opened it. The picture of Kurt Cobain in the center made her feel a bit better. She noticed she had forgotten her Led Zeppelin shirt in the locker. She put it in the bag in her locker, taking the Math book and placing the others in the shelf of her locker. She then heard a very familiar disgusting voice which she hated from the bottom of her heart.

"Hey shotgun girl!" – The laughing of her school 'mates' ringed in her ears. The school jock mocked Helena because of her favorite celebrity, Kurt Cobain. Even though people at her school didn't listen to Nirvana, who didn't knew about Kurt and his death? The bell rang, the crowd cleared and Helena went to her class room. Her face was in her hands when the teacher walked in. Her head hurt. She looked around and thought how awesome it would be if she had Gerard, Mikey and Ray with her. They were her best friends. They lived in another city though. She loved them so much. They've helped her out a lot of times. They were always there for her.

"We have a new student in our school." – The cold voice of her awful math teacher echoed. Helena completely ignored the rambling of her boring math teacher not caring enough to see who the new student was as she was looking down at her feet.

"His name is Frank Iero and he's an exchange student. Frank, go sit next to Helena." – Helena now was forced to see who was going to sit next to her. She liked being alone. She liked sitting alone. She looked up.

_Wow. He is so gorgeous._

Helena was charmed. He had brown green-ish eyes, short black hair, and he had a lip ring, and a nose hoop.

_Wow. She is so gorgeous._

On the other side Frank was charmed by Helena too. Frank was closely observing her big soft lips hoping she wouldn't see him because he didn't want to look like a creep when they've just met.

"Hey." – He half smiled at her.

Helena didn't answer.

"You're a shy one, eh?"

"No…" – Helena replied and moved her arm closer to her stomach because she noticed that they're too close.

"I see you're a Nirvana fan." – He half smiled again.

Helena nodded and slowly moved the bangs from her forehead revealing her beautiful hazel eyes, staring at Frank with no face expression whatsoever.

"I like them too. What's your name?" – Frank asked, hoping she'd talk more to him. He was thunderstruck by her beauty. Helena tried to ignore him, and rolled up her hoodie sleeves revealing her pale arms with a couple of faint scars on them and one huge, deep vertical one right where her veins were. Frank noticed them and Helena noticed that he was staring at her arms. She rolled down her sleeves because she felt uncomfortable.

"I don't really care about them but sometimes they just get too annoying."

"You two! In the back! Helena and Iero! Shut up." – The sound of their annoying math teacher pierced through their ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is your name as pretty as you?" – He said while trying to understand what the hell their teacher was talking about.

See, that's why you never mix numbers with the alphabet.

Helena stopped writing for a moment and looked at him. She laughed.

"I'm Helena."

"O, that's a pretty name. I'm Frank."

"Iero! Helena! Last warning!"

Helena couldn't help it but grin. Her cheeks actually hurt because she couldn't get the smile off her face.

Frank kept looking at her during the class. The bell rang and both of them looked at each other. Iero observed her snake bites below her bottom lip. She smiled at him and took her books. She walked to her locker and put every book in her bag. Their next class was P.E. She went to the girl locker room and put on her gym clothes. As soon as she stepped in the gym a high pitched annoying voice echoed in the big half empty gym.

"Hey Helena I think you dropped something!" – A tall, tanned, blond girl named Jessica yelled at her. Helena ignored her. Jessica threw a piece of broken glass at Helena and everybody laughed. Everybody except Frank. He stood there staring at Jessica with his mouth half open. Helena rushed to the girl's locker room.

"Can I be excused?" – Frank asked their gym teacher.

"Alright but be back soon." – Their gym teacher let him go out without even noticing that Helena is missing. Frank went searching for the gorgeous red haired girl. Well, not really searching he guessed she's in the girl's locker room. He got in and found her sitting on a bench just blankly staring at one spot. He sat next to her.

"It's okay. What you used to do is okay… What's not okay is them making fun of you. What a bunch of pussies."

"It's okay." – She whispered. Frank noticed some of the scars on her legs.

"You just gotta be strong. Life isn't all bad. It will get better. I promise."

Helena bit the inside of her lower lip.

"May I see?" – Frank asked hoping he wouldn't insult her. Helena didn't say anything she just showed him her wrists. His fingers traced her biggest scar.

"You shouldn't do this because of them."

"It's not because of them and you don't have to tell all of this to me."

"But I want you to know that you shouldn't ruin yourself this way."

"You don't have to tell me all of this because you pity me." Helena gave Frank a harsh look.

"Pity you? I met you today. I don't pity you. Not at all. It's just that... I know what it is like to be in such huge pain and to take it all out on you. Chin up, beautiful." – Frank said and lifted up her chin.

"You're precious." – Helena said to him.

"So are you." – Frank smiled.

"Come on let's go." – He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. P.E passed by and Frank maintained to talk to her the whole day. Helena kind of liked him. She went home without even saying goodbye to Frank. She liked him, but she was afraid of having friends that would actually stick with her unless that is Gerard, Ray or Mikey.


End file.
